Daddy's Little Girl
by xxMarkSallingsBabyGirlxx
Summary: This is a Puck/Rachel story. It is pure fluff and family goodness. I hope you like it. Read, review, and enjoy.


**Hey fanfictioners. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been very busy with school and work. My grandparents are also staying with me for awhile until they get everything moved in to their new house. Now that school is over I can finally update my stories and post new ones. Like this one for example. I hope you like it. Read and review please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Ryan Murphy does. Although I wish I did. If I did own Glee, Rachel and Noah would have never broken up on the bleachers, baby-gate would have never happened, and Noah would be marrying Rachel instead of Finn. The first song is owned by Tim McGraw and entitled "My Little Girl." The second song is owned by Michael Buble and is entitled "Daddy's Little Girl." Please read and review. I would really appreciate it. Thanks. **

Daddy's Little Girl

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

Twenty-four year old Noah Puckerman was sitting on the floor of his living room. Sitting in between his legs was his ten month old daughter Ariella. Ariella leaned forward and then jolted backwards, her head slamming into her dad's stomach. Noah turned Ariella sideways so that she was leaning against his leg and grabbed her stuffed dog. He handed her the little stuffed dog and chuckled as she tossed it a few feet away. Noah leaned over and grabbed the dog. He pretended to make the dog dance and laughed as Ariella swatted at it. A few minutes later the doorbell went off. "I got it babe." Noah called as he picked up Ariella and went to answer the door. Noah opened the door and saw his best friend Sam and his wife Santana standing in front of him. "Hey dude." Sam said shaking his friend's hand. "Hey man. Long time no see." Noah said as he let them in. "Give me the baby Puckerman." Santana said holding out her arms. Noah chuckled and handed Ariella over to her. "Hi sweetie. Did you miss your Auntie Tana?" Santana cooed. Ariella squealed and flapped her arms up and down. Santana laughed and sat down in the chair in the corner of the room. "She looks just like you man." Sam said to his friend as he watched his wife interact with his niece. "I think she looks like Rachel." Noah said as Rachel came down the stairs. "Who looks like me?" Rachel asked as she kissed her husband. "We were talking about Ariella. Sam thinks she looks like me and I think she looks like you." Noah explained as he pecked her lips. "Well she has your eyes, my nose, and your smile. She's the perfect mixture of both of us." Rachel said and walked over to her best friend. Noah watched as the girls cooed over the baby and then looked at his best friend. "You want a beer?" Noah asked the blonde. "Sure." Sam said and followed his friend into the kitchen. Noah opened the fridge and tossed his friend a beer and then grabbed one for himself. Noah opened his beer and took a swig before speaking. "So how have you been man?" Noah asked the blonde. "I've been good. Now I don't mean to sound like a pansy but you're daughter is adorable." Sam said taking a swig of his beer. "Yeah. She's a beauty. She's had me wrapped around her little finger since the day she was born." Noah said smiling. "Dude, you are such a pussy." Sam said laughing. Noah rolled his eyes and smiled. He went to take another swig of his beer when he heard wailing coming from the living room. He set his beer on the counter and walked back into the living room. Rachel was trying to calm down a wailing Ariella by rubbing her back and rocking her gently. "What happened? Is she okay?" Noah asked looking at his wife. Ariella turned her head when she heard her dad's voice. When she saw Noah she began to wail louder. "As soon as you left the room she started crying." Rachel said as she pecked the top of Ariella's head. "She's never done that before." Noah said making Ariella turn her head and reach for him. Noah chuckled and scooped Ariella out of Rachel's arms. Ariella stopped wailing as soon as she was in her dad's arms. "Noah, do you think that you can watch Ariella while Santana and I go shopping?" Rachel asked her husband. "Yeah, no problem. How long will you be gone?" Noah asked as Ariella buried her head in the crook of his neck. "We'll be gone for a few hours. Remember there is a baby in the house, so no parties." Rachel said pecking her husband on the lips and then pecking her daughter's cheek. "I promise babe. I'm going to put her down for her nap and then Sam and I are going to play COD." Noah said pecking Rachel's temple. "Alright. Well we're off. See you guys in a few hours." Rachel said and then she and Santana left. "Sam can you set up the Xbox while I put Ariella down for her nap?" Noah asked as he walked up the stairs. "Sure dude." Sam said and began hooking up the game console.

Noah pushed open the door to Ariella's room and walked inside. He set her on the changing table and pulled off her black pants covering her white onesie. Noah grabbed Ariella's foot lightly and kissed the bottom of it making Ariella squeal loudly. Noah smiled and then kissed her forehead. He unbuttoned her onesie and changed her diaper. He finished changing her and then buttoned up her onesie. He picked her up and then walked over to the crib and set her down gently. Noah grabbed the acoustic guitar that was sitting next to the crib and strummed a few chords. He cleared his throat and began singing.

_You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold,  
You're daddy's little girl to have and hold.  
A precious gem is what you are,  
A ray of hope, a shining star._

_You're the brightest of the sunshine  
Morning's first light  
You warm my day, you brighten my night  
You're sugar you're spice, you're everything nice,  
And you're daddy's little girl._

_You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold,  
You're daddy's little girl to have and hold.  
A precious gem is what you are,  
A ray of hope, a shining star._

_You're the brightest of the sunshine  
Morning's first light  
You warm my day, you brighten my night  
You're sugar you're spice, you're everything nice,  
And you're daddy's little girl._

Noah strummed the last note and then looked at Ariella. He smiled when he noticed that she was asleep. He set the guitar down gently and quietly walked out of the room. He was just about to close the door when Ariella began whimpering. Noah's breath caught in his throat and he waited for her to whimper again. After a few minutes of silence Noah closed the door quietly and went downstairs. "She asleep?" Sam asked as he walked out of the kitchen with a beer in his hand. Noah was about to answer when Ariella began crying. "Not anymore. I'll be right back." Noah said and ran upstairs. He entered his daughter's room and walked over to the crib. He bent over and picked up Ariella. "Since you won't go to sleep you're going to come downstairs and hang with daddy." Noah said as Ariella smiled at him. Noah chuckled and kissed her temple as he carried her downstairs. "Sorry man. I don't know what's with her. She's usually never like this." Noah said as he sat down on the couch with Ariella. "It's okay dude. She just really loves her dad." Sam said smiling. Noah held Ariella as she stood on his thigh and started bouncing up and down. "It looks like someone inherited the dance gene." Sam said grabbing one of Ariella's hands and shaking it.

A few hours later Noah was laying on the couch with a sleeping Ariella on his chest and Sam was laying haphazardly on the dark brown leather chair in the corner. Noah was softly stroking Ariella's back when the front door burst open. "Who the hell does he think he is kissing me like that?" Rachel asked Santana as they walked into the kitchen completely ignoring their husbands. "Rach, sweetie, you need to calm down." Santana said as her best friend grabbed a bottle of wine and poured some into a glass. "How can I calm down when that arrogant bastard fucking kissed me?" Rachel seethed as she downed the contents of the glass in one swallow. "What's going on in here?" Noah asked as he walked into the kitchen with Ariella. "It's nothing Noah. Is she asleep?" Rachel asked looking at her daughter. "Yeah." Noah said pecking his daughters head. "Rachel, I think you should tell Noah what happened." Santana said putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It happened at the mall. Santana and I were walking to the food court when Jesse St. James bumped into us. He and I got to talking and that's when it happened." Rachel explained. "What happened?" Noah asked his stressed out wife. "Jesse told me he still loved me and then he kissed me." Rachel said holding back her tears. Noah wrapped his free arm around Rachel's shoulders and gave her a one armed hug and then pecked the side of her head. "It's okay babe. I'm not mad." Noah said adjusting Ariella so that her head rested on his shoulder. "Okay chica. It's getting late. Sam and I are going to head home." Santana said giving Rachel a hug and pecking her cheek. "Okay. I had a lot of fun." Rachel said as the three of them walked out of the kitchen. "We leaving babe?" Sam asked his wife. Santana nodded and Sam stood up. "Bye dude. See you later." Sam said and hugged Rachel. Rachel and Noah waved goodbye to their friends and then went upstairs. "I'm going to put her in her crib. I'll be back in a minute." Noah said as he pecked Rachel's lips. Rachel smiled and then Noah left.

The next day Rachel was in the kitchen talking on the phone when Noah walked in. "Are you sure you can't watch her tonight?" Rachel asked the person on the other end. Noah pecked Rachel on the cheek and then grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge. "Okay dad. I understand. You and daddy have fun. Okay, I love you. Bye." Rachel said and hung up. "What's wrong babe?" Noah asked taking a sip of juice. "My dads can't watch Ariella tonight. They're going to my daddy's work dinner." Rachel said taking Ariella out of her highchair and sitting down next to Noah. "I could see if Jessica can watch her?" Noah asked taking another sip of juice. "Oh would you? That would be wonderful." Rachel said getting up and kissing her husband. "I'm going to give Ariella a bath. While I'm gone could you call your sister?" Rachel asked him. "Sure. I'll let you know if she can." Noah said and then Rachel went upstairs. Noah got up and grabbed the phone. He dialed his sisters number and then waited for her to answer. Jessica picked up and Noah asked her if she could watch Ariella. "Sure. I'll see you guys in a few hours." Jessica said and then hung up. Noah put the phone back and then went upstairs. Noah walked into his bedroom and saw Rachel trying to dress Ariella. "What did your sister say?" Rachel asked as she buttoned up Ariella's white onesie. "She said that she will see us in a few hours." Noah said picking up Ariella. "That's wonderful. Do you mind getting her dressed while I take a shower?" Rachel asked sitting on the edge of the bed. "Sure babe. No problem." Noah said as he pecked Rachel's head on his way out of the bedroom. Noah walked into Ariella's room and set her in her crib. He walked over to the dresser that held Ariella's clothes and opened one of the drawers. He sifted through the pants until he found a pair of purple jean pants. He closed the drawer and opened another one. He took out a pair of white socks, closed the drawer and walked over to the crib. He laid the pants on the changing table with the socks and then picked up Ariella. He laid her down on the changing table and put her pants on. After he buttoned up her pants he picked her up and took her downstairs and into the living room. He sat down on the couch and set her in his lap. He put on her socks and then turned on the TV.

Fifteen minutes later the phone rang. Noah set Ariella in her playpen and walked into the kitchen to answer the phone. "Hello?" Noah asked the person on the other line. He waited for the person to speak and then chuckled. "Hey Ma. How are you?" Noah asked his mother. He listened to his mother talk and then replied. "Look Ma, I'm sorry. I know I told you that if we ever need your help then we would call you. Jess was the first person that popped into my mind. It has nothing to do with us not wanting you around." Noah said walking back into the living room. "I promise that if we need someone to watch Ariella again you'll be the first person I call." Noah said sitting on the couch. Noah listened to his mom and then began laughing. "I love you too, Ma. Talk to you later. Bye." Noah said and then hung up. Noah put the phone back in the kitchen and then walked back into the living room.

About an hour later Noah was sitting on the couch with Ariella in his lap when the doorbell went off. "I got it Rach." Noah said and got up to answer the door. "Can I…" Noah trailed off when he saw who was standing in front of him. "Hey Puck. It's been awhile." Quinn said giving him a small smile. "What are you doing here?" he asked her. "I was on my way home from work and I realized that I hadn't seen you guys since the day Ariella was born." Quinn said looking at the baby girl in his arms. "Come on in." Noah said and stepped aside to let blonde inside. "She's getting big." Quinn said as they sat down on the couch. "Yeah. She is." Noah said watching Quinn hold Ariella. "You and Rachel going out tonight?" Quinn asked motioning to his dress shirt and pants. "Yeah. It's our three year anniversary." Noah said running a hand through his mohawk. "Did you need someone to watch Ariella for you?" Quinn asked as Ariella blew a raspberry. "No. My sister's coming over to watch her tonight." Noah said as Rachel came down the stairs. "Quinn? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked walking over to the blonde. Quinn handed Ariella to Noah and got up. "I was on my way home from work and I decided to drop by and say hello." Quinn said pulling Rachel into a hug. "You look amazing Quinn." Rachel said holding the blonde at arms length. "Thanks. I lost almost all the baby weight. I just have five more pounds to lose and then I'll be the same weight I was before I was pregnant with Eve." Quinn said running a hand through her blonde locks. "You don't need to lose any more weight Quinn. You're stunning." Rachel said smiling. "Thanks Rach. Well I better go. It was nice seeing you two again." Quinn said hugging Rachel and then Noah. "It was nice seeing you too. Have a good night Quinn." Rachel said as she waved to Quinn who was walking towards her car. "Bye Rae. I'll call you tomorrow." Quinn said and left. "That was weird." Rachel said taking her daughter from Noah. "It was nice seeing her." Noah commented kissing Rachel's cheek. Ariella rested her head on Rachel's shoulder and stuck her thumb in her mouth. "When did Jessica say she would get here?" Rachel asked resting her head atop Ariella's and swaying side to side gently. "She should be here soon." Noah said rubbing Ariella's back softly. A few minutes later the doorbell went off. Noah pecked the top of Ariella's head and then went to answer the door. Noah opened the door and saw his sister standing in front of him. "Hey Jess." Noah said hugging his sister. "Hey Noe. Sorry I'm a little late." Jessica said pecking his cheek and then walking inside. "Hey Jess. You look great." Rachel said hugging her sister-in-law. "Thanks. You look great too." Jess said taking off her coat and setting her bag on the couch. Rachel handed Ariella to Jessica and straightened her blouse. "You remember where everything is right?" Rachel asked her. "Uh-huh. Her bedtime is still nine right?" Jessica asked shifting Ariella in her arms. "Yes. It is. Anymore questions?" Rachel asked putting on her coat and grabbing her purse. "Nope. I think we're good. You two enjoy yourselves." Jessica said walking them to the door. "Okay. We'll be back around eleven thirty. Is that okay?" Rachel asked walking out the door. "That's fine. I brought a pair of pajamas and a change of clothes just in case I fall asleep before you get home." Jessica said as Ariella laid her head on her shoulder. "Awesome. See you in a little while." Rachel said pecking the top of Ariella's head and then getting in the car. Jessica waved to them as they drove off. Once the car was out of sight Jessica walked back inside and closed the front door. "Okay pumpkin. Let's go put your pj's on and change your diaper." Jessica said taking Ariella upstairs. She laid Ariella on the changing table and changed her diaper. She put the dirty diaper in the garbage and threw her dirty onesie in the hamper next to her crib. She grabbed the lavender footie pajamas and dressed Ariella. "There we go. All changed and ready for bed." Jessica said picking Ariella up and walking into the guest room. "You can watch TV while Aunt Jess gets her pj's on." she said setting Ariella in the middle of the bed and turning on Blue's Clues. Jessica grabbed her pj's and went into the ensuite bathroom. A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom wearing one of Noah's old football shirt's and a pair of black yoga pants. She put her street clothes in her overnight bag and walked over to the bed. Ariella was lying on her back while playing with her feet. Ariella almost had her foot in her mouth when she looked up and saw Jessica smiling at her. Ariella squealed in delight and let go of her foot. She began waving her arms in the air and Jessica picked her up. "Okay funny girl, let's go get you a bottle." Jessica said and carried Ariella downstairs. As Jessica walked into the kitchen the doorbell went off. Jessica walked to the front door and looked through the peep hole to see who it was. Jessica smiled and opened up the door. "Hey mom. Come on in." Jessica said letting her mom inside. "I know that you're watching Ariella but I just couldn't stay away." her mom said taking Ariella out of her arms. "I understand mom. I'm actually glad you came. I need to talk to you." Jessica said as they sat down on the couch. "What's going on?" Ava Puckerman asked her daughter. "There's this guy in my math class, his names Jared. He asked me out and I said that I'd love to go out with him." Jessica said nervously. "Is that all? That's wonderful sweetie." Ava said squeezing her daughter's hand. "No mom it's not. I really want to go out with him; I'm just scared about Noah finding out. I know I shouldn't be scared about Noe finding out it's just that he's like a father to me even though he's my big brother." Jessica explained to her mom. "Why don't you talk to him when he gets home." Ava said and pecked her daughter's cheek. "I will." Jessica said smiling.

A few hours later Noah and Rachel came home and saw Jessica sitting on the couch holding a sleeping Ariella. "Hey. How was she?" Rachel asked as she hung up her coat. "She was perfect. She didn't fuss at all." Jessica said as she handed Ariella to Rachel. "That's wonderful." Rachel said cradling her daughter. "Why don't you put her to bed? I'm going to talk to Jess." Noah said and pecked his wife on the cheek. "Goodnight guys." Rachel said and took Ariella upstairs. "Can I talk to you?" Jessica asked her brother. "Sure kiddo. What's up?" Noah asked as he sat down next to her. "There's this guy in my math class. He asked me out." Jessica said picking at her thumb nail. "No. You're not going out with him. You're not going out period." Noah said sternly. "What? You can't do that!" Jessica screeched. "Keep it down. Ariella is asleep." Noah scolded his sister. "Sorry, but why can't I date?" Jessica asked. "Because you're my little sister and it's my job to protect you." Noah said pulling Jessica into a hug. "I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm nineteen Noah and I'm going out with him." Jessica said and stood up. "Fine, but I want to meet him before you go on your date." Noah said as he stood up. "Okay, deal. I'm going to bed see you in the morning." Jessica said and went upstairs.

**5 Years Later**

Noah Aaron Puckerman pulled up to the elementary school that his five year old daughter Ariella attended. He parked his SUV and then walked towards his daughter's kindergarten class. He got to the classroom and waited for the kids to be dismissed. As he was waiting someone tapped his shoulder. Noah turned around and smiled when he saw who had tapped his shoulder. "Puck long time no see." the woman chuckled. "Cedes, it's good to see you." Noah said and pulled the dark skinned woman into a hug. "It's good to see you too. You look good Puck." Mercedes said smiling. "Thanks. You look beautiful Cedes." Noah said as the bell rang. "Thanks. How are you and Rachel doing?" Mercedes asked as kids started coming out of the classroom. "We're doing great. We have a three year old at home. His name's Ben. He's a mini badass just like his old man." Noah chuckled. Noah and Mercedes kept talking until they were interrupted by two hyperactive five year olds. "Daddy! Daddy! Guess what?" Ariella said pulling at her dad's pant leg. "What's up princess?" Noah asked as he picked her up. "I made mommy a necklace today." she said holding up a necklace made of purple Froot Loops and Honey Nut Cheerios. "It's beautiful baby. Mommy's going to love it." Noah said and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Ariella giggled and placed a wet, sloppy kiss on her dad's cheek. "Daddy can we go home?" Ariella asked Noah. "Sure baby girl. Go get your backpack and we can go." Noah said as he set Ariella down. Ariella nodded and then ran back to the classroom. "She's adorable." Mercedes said as they watched Ariella run towards the classroom. "Thanks. She looks so much like Rachel." Noah said turning back to Mercedes. "Oh, where are my manners. This is my daughter Amelia." Mercedes said placing her hand on the top of her daughter's head. "Hi Amelia. My name is Mr. Puckerman, but you can call me Noah." He said introducing himself. "It's nice to meet you Noah." Amelia said smiling. Noah looked at Mercedes and smiled. "She's an angel Cedes." Noah said making the little girl smile. "Thanks Puck. She looks like her dad." Mercedes said looking at her daughter. "I agree. She does look a little bit like Matt." Noah said making Mercedes' eyes go wide in shock. "How did you know that? I didn't even tell you who her dad was." Mercedes said just as Ariella came back, her backpack and lunch box in tow. "I'm just good like that Cedes." Noah said chuckling. "You suck Puckerman." Mercedes joked. "So how long have you and Rutherford been married?" he asked curiously. "We've been married for about eight years. How long have you and Rach been married?" she asked. "Rach and I have been married for about nine years." Noah said as Ariella grabbed his pant leg again. "Can we go home now daddy?" she asked as Noah grabbed her backpack and tossed it over his shoulder. "Of course baby girl. Well, it was nice running into you again Mercedes." Noah said as he grabbed his daughter's hand. "You too Puck. I'll see you around." Mercedes said as Amelia grabbed her hand. "Hey Cedes, Rach and I are having a barbecue on Saturday. I was wondering if you would like to come over." Noah said. "Yeah, that would be awesome. Just have Rach text me your address and the time and we'll be there." Mercedes said. "Will do. See you Saturday." Noah said and the four of them parted ways.

A few minutes later they got home. He parked the car in the garage and helped Ariella out of her car seat. "I'm going to go show mommy the necklace I made her." Ariella said and ran into the house. Noah chuckled at his daughter's retreating form and then grabbed her backpack and lunchbox out of the car. He slung the backpack of his shoulder and walked inside. "Mmm. Something smells really good." Noah said as he walked inside. "I just baked some cookies." Rachel said as she walked over to her husband. Noah pecked Rachel on the lips and smiled at her. "How was your day babe?" Noah asked as he set Ariella's things on the kitchen table. "It was good. How was yours?" Rachel asked her husband as she walked over to the oven and checked on the cookies. "It was okay. Oh, you'll never guess who I ran into when I was picking Ari up from school." Noah said as he walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hmm, let me guess. You ran into Mercedes." Rachel said wrapping her arms around his neck. "How did you know?" Noah asked shocked. "She called a few minutes before you got home." Rachel said pecking her husband on the lips. Noah was about to peck Rachel on the forehead when he felt someone tug on his pant leg. Noah looked down and saw his three year old son Ben smiling at him. "Daddy up!" Ben said throwing his little arms in the air. "Hey buddy. How was your day?" Noah asked picking up his son. "Good. Nana and I made cookies." Ben said pointing to the kitchen. "Where is Nana?" Noah asked Ben. "Nana's finishing the cookies." Ben said as Noah's mom walked out of the kitchen. "Hey mom. Was he good?" Noah asked pecking his mom on the cheek. "He was a little angel. He told me he wants to get a mohawk like his daddy." Ava said ruffling Ben's hair. Ben looked at his dad and smiled. "Can I get one daddy?" Ben asked patting his head. "We'll see." Noah said kissing the top of his son's head. "Mommy! Mommy!" Ben yelled squirming in his dad's arms. Noah set his son down and watched as he ran over to Rachel. "What sweetie?" Rachel asked kneeling down in front of her son. "Daddy said he might let me get a mohawk." Ben said smiling. "He did?" Rachel asked as she looked at her husband. "Uh huh. He's the bestest daddy in the whole world." Ben said hugging his mom. "He sure is sweetie. He sure is." Rachel said smiling at her husband. Noah looked at the scene in front of him. His son and his wife were talking animatedly about Ben possibly getting a mohawk while his mom and his daughter were munching on cookies and playing cards. Noah smiled and then went to join his perfectly crazy family.


End file.
